Is Blood Always Thicker Than Water?
by jaggerdex
Summary: The choice bewteen money and power or love and laughter becomes just too much for pansy to bare. A story that contains; romance, humor, deceit and so much more
1. Chapter 1

It was once again the start of a new term, and like always Kings Cross Station was brimming with people

It was once again the start of a new term, and like always Kings Cross Station was brimming with people. Many, carrying leather bound briefcases and dressed in designer shirts and ties, pushed their way through the merging crowds, running late, all afraid of missing their morning transport. A slight smile spread on the face of a small slender girl, as she watched a collision between two early morning commuters, consequently causing both men to 'wear' their cups of steaming hot coffee. Her dark hair, styled short on purpose, framed her face, as her smile changed slightly to form a smirk as they glared at each other, trying to wipe their beverages off the expensive choice of attire. "Muggles" she muttered, carefully, so no one would hear. Leaning forward from the bench on which she had been sitting, she glanced left and right down the platform, then quickly down at her watch. 8:39. She had been waiting patiently for the last 20 or so minutes, for a lull between the hub of people, so she could inconspicuously enter through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. She decided to wait a while longer, the urge to watch more human hostility just too tempting, but after a few minutes, with nothing to entertain her, but a few pigeons, dancing around their exquisitely polished shoes, she sighed. Resigning to the fact that there was not going to be a break in the bedlam of early morning Kings Cross regulars, she stood. Picking up the luggage at her feet, she dragged it towards the column positioned between Platforms 9 and 10. 'Well, there's no time like the present,' She thought as she lugged her heavy trunk until she was standing in front of the column. Gazing left and right once more, her eyes came to rest on the side of her trunk, where two large letters had been embossed in gold on the side. P. P. In this world, this meant nothing; she was just another school girl, returning to boarding school for the coming term. A nobody. But just beyond that barrier of bricks and mortar, a world existed where, to some, she was almost royalty. A sense of what could either be interpreted as family pride or arrogance swelled inside her, and she, not wanting to wait to get back to the world in which she belonged, causally slid through the barrier into the blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerging from the blackness she gracefully landed on her feet on the other side

Hi Guys, please read and review…id love you input…imp not to sure about the middle bit…Id love your ideas!! Thanks!

Emerging from the blackness she gracefully landed on her feet on the other side. She found her self like always standing in awe of the impressive machine that waited before her. As usual, its red paint gleaming in the early morning sunshine. The words Hogwarts Express painted black on the side. The warning sound of the horn awoke her from her daydream. The train was leaving in 10 minutes. Reaching down she picked up her trunk and once more began to drag it. People were everywhere, but unlike Kings Cross Station, everybody was rushing in the same direction. First years; already in their crisp grey uniforms, clung to their parents, as their parents tried to discard them onto the train, whilst some previous students loitered around the platform, trying not to look excited, at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts once more. Pansy arrived at the last carriage of the train and climbed aboard. After giving her trunk to a porter she took her overnight bag, and made her way down the train to her usual carriage.

More often than not, pansy was forced to walk side on down the narrow aisle of the train. As she walked, Pansy took in the sounds and smells around her. Laughter, and holiday chatter drifted out of compartments, and she could already smell the freshly cooked pumpkin pie that was wafting down from the food trolley. She felt good to be back, but of course this feeling of happiness was masked for only her to see. Halting at the one of the last compartments on the left, she glanced in. Surprisingly the compartment was empty. Sliding open the heavy metal door, she entered, placed her bag on the overhead rack, and seated herself in the corner by the window. She had not been seated long, when three of her fellow Slytherins entered the carriage. Two rather large, balding students grunted her a greeting before sitting down shoulder to shoulder opposite her. She returned the greeting rather unenthusiastically. The third, a tall boy, of muscular build gave her a large smile and seated himself beside her. He had been blessed with a perfect face; his high cheek bones and defined features demanded attention where ever he went and his jet black hair hanging loosely around his face provided a perfect contrast to his sky blue eyes. "Hiya Pans, How were ya hols? He asked giving her a mischievous grin. Returning the grin, she replied with "Not bad Blaise, I expect yours were rather enjoyable?" She knew full well that Blaise would have many stories to tell about his holidays. Giving her a suggestive look he retorted with, "I can't say here, because of…you know" he cocked his in the direction of Crabbe and Goyle "Bit to Vulgar for their inexperienced ears" he whispered with a playful wink "but maybe I could show you…later on." His last comment earning him a playful slap on the shoulder for his crudeness.

As well as being attractive, Blaise was also good humored, and one of the few people that Pansy had time for. But like all Slytherins, Blaise and a nasty streak, and a tendency to extract some form of revenge from anyone who crossed him. Their playful exchange continued for a few more minutes before they were interrupted by a smooth icy voice.

"You better not be hitting on my girl."

Their smiles quickly vanished, as they turned to face the owner of the voice, coming from the doorway. There he stood, arms crossed over his chest, his grey eyes cold and stormy. A scowl was etched into his face, a look he reserved for only the lowest of low, and Pansy once again had an old familiar sense of deja-vu.

xxxxxxxx

The boy that framed the doorway was at least 6 feet tall, with broad muscled shoulders and shoulder length blonde hair. He too, had been blessed with perfect features, but unlike Blaise, he had a perfect milky colored skin that covered his body. Despite the look of fury on his face, Pansy was momentarily entranced by his beauty.

"We were just talking Draco." she said in a calm steady voice. She was backed up by Blaise who interrupted with "Yeah mate, just talking, what's gotten into you? You know I'd never do something like that." She had had this conversation many times before. Draco was a particularly jealous person, he didn't like her talking to other boys, especially handsome ones, and despite the closeness that Draco and Blaise shared, Blaise was handsome nonetheless. But for Pansy the most annoying thing about these situations was that, despite the fact that they were incredibly brief, the aftermath was always long and drawn out. Feeling satisfied that nothing had happened; the blonde ventured into the compartment and sat himself down in opposite Pansy, but still proceeded to glare at her. The whole affair, which had gone unnoticed by Crabbe and Goyle, left a heavy tension hanging awkwardly in the air, and Pansy was glad when the train started to move.

She had been dating Draco on and off since her first year at Hogwarts. At first she had been infatuated with him, and became quite arrogant and pompous about their relationship, but, as time went she had realized that he was just looks and power. His world, like hers, was dominated by pure blood politics, and it was their right, as pure bloods, to be worshipped and respected. This mantra was had been drummed into her since she could remember, and sometimes when she looked around her, she understood why it was true. Her reminiscence was interrupted when the compartment door once more slid open and another female student sauntered into the compartment. She was quite short, and had to stand on her toes to place her overnight bag on the over head rack. While she was doing so and in true Slytherin style Pansy scrutinized her outfit. It was indeed true that Mildred was keeping up with the latest fashions, but it seems that someone had failed to mention to her that fashion was for attractive people, and Mildred, with her acne prone skin and over proportioned facial features was defiantly not attractive. Not noticing the silence, she squeezed her heavy built frame in between Pansy and Blaise, and began to chat to anyone who was listening about her summer holidays. Blaise, who was not as accustomed as Pansy to Draco's sudden outburst, was glad for something to do and joined in with her chatter Pansy only half listened as they talked about family, Quiditch, fellow students, and holiday flings. Feeling suddenly bored, she glanced down at her watch and was surprised to see that it had been less than an hour since she left Kings Cross Station. Deciding that she would not be able to bare the weight of Draco's glare for much longer she stood with a sigh, excused herself, and made her way down the narrow corridor of the train once more. She could already sense that this was going to be a long year. She hopped Draco would settle down once they returned back to Hogwarts and stop causing trouble.

….but little did she know, that this year it was her year to be the one to cause trouble.


End file.
